The Black Rain
by Leenxo
Summary: What happens when Alexandra's life twists around as she moves to Hogwarts? Does she think true love exists when she sees Draco Malfoy? An unexpected journey has yet to come.


I was walking in a dark forest that I've never seen before. Walking and walking and it seemed endless. I was dizzy and fell to the floor. _Where am I?_ I spotted my wand lying on the floor a few meters away. I was in so much pain and my head was aching. _Pound pound pound._ Black figures swooshing in the air. _Death Eaters? Dementors? What are they? _The green light flashed in my eyes, then the picture faded.

I walk up sweating and breathing heavily. I got out of bed and changed. '_Scourgify_' I pointed my wand at the mess in my room. I thought it would be another normal day going to The Wizarding Academy of Dark arts, my school, but it wasn't even close. I went to a secret Dark Arts school that the Ministry Of Magic didn't even know of. I loved it there, and it was where I belonged. I grabbed my wand again and my books. I was running late, but then I realized I forgot something. '_Accio necklace' _Then my black necklace came flying into my hands. _I slept without my necklace last night. Why did I take it off? _I found that necklace in my dad's coat pocket when I was five. He always carried it around, so I decided it meant something. And I always did feel strength and more power while wearing it, but I felt darker too. My dad disappeared that day and never came back. I knew asking Serena, my mother, would be no use at all. Serena Black was possibly the cruelest mother any one could possibly have. We both despised each other, and I was perfectly fine with it.

I looked out the window and decided I would definitely not be walking to school. 'Bloody hell, like I have any time for this', I muttered. I couldn't find my broomstick. _Just one more year and I'll be able to apparate, _I thought. I found my broomstick and quickly went out flying in the air. I let myself enjoy the cold breeze, and the air made my hair fly over my face. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. It was freezing cold, and I loved it.

I hopped down on the ground off my broomstick. I was standing in front of the dark gigantic school surrounded by lots of trees. It looked wicked. Walking to the entrance, many people moved out of my way without me even trying. That definitely brought a smirk to my face. I entered the large doors and was welcomed by a filthy couple snogging. 'Lovely', I mumbled under my breath.

I was walking in the hallway when a pair of strong arms carried me and pushed me up against the wall. 'What the…oh' It was Derek. I guess you could say Derek was my boyfriend. He's a scumbag, but his dark hair and green eyes got me falling for him. 'Morning love', he said with a smirk. I was about to say something when his lips were on mine. I broke the kiss and pushed him away.

'I'm late for class', I said.

'So, who cares?' he said, clearly pissed.

Then I felt him grabbing my waist trying to make me stay. He was over-doing it then and I couldn't stand it. I pulled my wand out of my boot. '_Alarte Ascendare' _I said with a flick of a wand. He went flying to the air then crashed on the floor. I didn't feel a bit bad for doing that. I gave him a mean smile and walked away to class.

I was walking in the forest after school loving the darkness and coldness. That was my favorite place to spend time in. Suddenly, I heard voices. Two people were talking angrily. I quickly pulled out my wand, following the sound to find Serena talking to a dark figure that I couldn't quite make out. I saw fear in her eyes. 'As the Dark Lord wishes', she nodded and the dark figure disappeared. _The Dark Lord, this isn't going to be good. _She spotted me and made her way to me. She squeezed my wrist and pointed her wand to my neck.

'_What are you doing here, Alexandra?', _she spat in my face.

'I…I was just walking in the forest. Who was that?'

'We need to leave now'

'Leave? Leave where?'

'You will be going to Hogwarts, and we're living with my sister there'

'What? Are you mad? Why?' I definitely didn't want to go to Hogwarts.

'Don't talk to me like that. Come on'

'I didn't say goodbye to Derek'

'Oh please', she said with disgust.

'Can you at least tell me why?'

She gave me a cold look, grabbed my arm, and snapped her fingers. We were then standing a long dark hall. It looked like we were in some huge house.

'Where are we?', I asked.

'Malfoy Manor' She said.

Oh bloody hell.


End file.
